LUCHANDO POR LA FELICIDAD DE OTROS
by fenix79
Summary: Una guerrera lucha para calmar sus demonios internos y para que una pareja sea feliz aunque ella no forme parte de esa pareja


Era una fría mañana donde la lluvia dibujaba un paisaje calmado y relajante, un clima que permitía a las personas relajarse y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido entre la pelea de Sailor Galaxy y Sailor Moon y la vida de las sailors transcurría de forma tranquila y normal como las de las chicas de su edad.

Rei se encontraba en las labores del templo pero siempre estaba lista para usar el poder que se le había otorgado como la representante del planeta marte y una de las protectoras de la princesa serenity, Rei tenía memorias de cómo había luchado con sus otras compañeras sailors por proteger la tierra donde ahora vivían en un momento diferente y habían dado su vida varias veces cumpliendo su deber como sailor scout, todo porque Sailor Moon siguiera con vida y estuviera junto a Darien como la feliz pareja que están destinados a ser.

Darien…. Rei aun sentía algo especial cuando se acordaba del que fue el príncipe de la tierra en otra vida pero sabía que él ya era inalcanzable pues su corazón solo era para Serena; como sailor y como mujer no podía interponerse en el futuro ni la felicidad que les esperaba a Serena y a Darien.

Al mismo tiempo que pensaba en ellos su teléfono sonó y escucho una voz con un tono ya familiar:

-Hola Rei, soy Serena! Como esta todo en el templo? Como amaneciste?

-Serena más despacio, el templo y yo estamos bien y estoy haciendo mis labores

-Jeje perdón, sé que trabajas mucho pero deberías tener un tiempo para ti, que tal si voy a visitarte y te ayudo en tus deberes

-Y tú sabes algo de los deberes que se deben cumplir en un templo? Recuerda que Ami te ayudo en las materias más básicas de la escuela así que no se si puedas ayudarme

-Rei tu como siempre tan temperamental…pero si llevo a Darien podríamos ayudarte el doble

Rei no pudo decir nada, no sabía si al decir la siguiente frase cometería una falta que haría sufrir a Serena y ella ya había sufrido demasiado en todas las batallas, tuvo que dejar de ser la doncella fuerte del templo por un momento y supo que lo mejor para que Serena fuera feliz era dejarla hacer lo que deseaba.

-Está bien Serena, pueden venir los 2 a ayudarme, mi abuelo no se molestara

-En serio? Vivaaa! Oye no hay problema si llevo a Luna verdad, no me gusta que se quede sola en casa

-Claro Luna también puede venir, es bueno hablar con ella

-Entonces esperaremos que baje la lluvia y nos veremos pronto, adiós Rei

-Adiós Serena, los espero- dijo Rei ocultando su tristeza

Rei no sabía cómo podían seguir las cosas con Darien cuando llegara y que pasaría si se quedaran solos pues aunque ya le había dicho a Serena que no se iba a entrometer en su relación no dejaba por momentos de sentir algo especial por Darien, pero sabía que si él era mejor para ella y podía darle una mejor relación de la que ella podía ofrecerle no debía entrometerse y solo le quedaba observar como ellos se convertían en una feliz pareja y pedirle a los dioses por su felicidad.

Su corazón ya tenía cicatrices por el dolor que había experimentado al ya no tener el amor de Darien, de Nicolás o de Kaido ya su corazón se había vuelto fuerte y no le importaba ver a quienes amaba con otras parejas, los amaba y recordaba en silencio sin tener rencor hacia ellos y con eso su corazón estaba tranquilo….o eso era lo que pensaba.

Rei sintió de pronto una presencia maligna en la habitación principal del templo y se apresuró a revisar que era lo que pasaba, su abuelo no estaba y ella como doncella del templo debía velar por su cuidado y bienestar. Al llegar a la habitación principal pudo ver la figura de una mujer con kimono blanco y cabello negro y largo, pero ese negro era más obscuro que la noche y desprendía un aura fantasmal.

-Quién eres?- grito Rei pero la mujer no dio la vuelta

-Que quieres en este templo? Deseas hacer algún mal?-la mujer no daba la vuelta para ver su rostro

-Siento algo malo en ti, vete ahora o tendré que echarte, no me oyes? Da la cara ahora

La mujer voltea a mirar y su rostro es pálido y casi cadavérico, Rei se impresiona pues no había visto ser igual jamás pero su valor y compromiso por el templo no dejan que retroceda o huya.

-Onryo- dice la mujer

-Onryo, ese es tu nombre? Eres un fantasmas del rencor entonces y no dejare que tu aura maligna dañe este templo

-Onryo, rencor- dice la extraña mujer

Rei de inmediato usa sus pergaminos y convoca rezos para que el fantasma desaparezca

-Espíritu maligno desaparece!- el pergamino es arrojado pero el fantasma lo golpea y evita que la envíe al mundo paranormal

-Onryo, rencor- repite de nuevo la mujer fantasmal

-Esto no va ser fácil así que si la pelea será difícil debo llevarla fuera del templo- piensa Rei.- Oye onryo sígueme!

Rei corre hacia las afueras del templo y la fantasma la sigue, la sailor no desea la destrucción del templo con una pelea así que sabe que afuera es la mejor forma de combatirla y enviarla de nuevo a su descanso

-Acá afuera no harás ningún daño, ya que se ve que eres fuerte entonces yo te mostrare mi fuerza también: "¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!"

Mediante la vara que le fue entregada por el pegaso Helios Rei se transforma en la sailor que maneja el fuego y que lucha por el deber y la justicia: SAILOR MARS

-Ahora veremos que tal eres para luchar contra una sailor, Fuego de marte enciéndete!

Una espiral de fuego va hacia Onryo pero esta no es quemada, Rei no sabe que más hacer pues está sola y no desea llamar a sus compañeras ya que las puede poner en peligro, además sabe que si Serena y Darien están por llegar no puede permitir que el fantasma los lastime

-Onryo, rencor, templo- dice la aparición

-Si has venido atraída por el rencor de alguien que estuvo en el templo entonces márchate porque es un lugar de paz y nadie siente rencor por…- Rei se detuvo y se dio cuenta rápido de quien venía el rencor del que hablaba el fantasma

-Soy yo! Yo la traje por el rencor que siento hacia la relación de Serena y Darien!- la sailor se da cuenta que su corazón dejo salir un pequeño sentimiento de rencor y celos y eso atrajo la entidad

-TU, Onryo, rencor, templo- la mujer se abalanza sobre Rei y empieza a golpearla pero con cada golpe no solo su cuerpo sino su corazón es lastimado

-Cómo puedo derrotarla si es mi corazón el que no ha sanado? Debería lastimarme a mí para que ella desaparezca? Esto ya no me hace digna como sailor?- eran los pensamientos de Rei mientras la fantasmas la atacaba y más que dolor sentía pena y vergüenza

-Onryo, tu rencor será tu muerte y yo tomare tu lugar en este mundo, tu corazón lleno de rencor me hace más fuerte- dice la fantasma

-Tal vez sea mejor que muera, no merezco ser una sailor si siento rencor y odio hacia mi princesa y su príncipe, adiós a todas y espero que encuentren una mejor sailor mars

-Rei, Rei, no te rindas- le dice una voz y Rei ve una silueta que le es familiar

-Reina serenity!- la madre original de Serena

-Rei el rencor y el odio pueden ser armas mortales pero también pueden ser quemados para seguir adelante, tu como representante de marte puedes quemar esos sentimientos, te elegí como una de las guardianas para proteger a mi hija y quiero que vivas para que sigas cumpliendo ese deber

-Majestad no soy digna de eso, siento rencor porque Serena se encuentra con Darien

-No Rei si eres digna de ese honor, solo debes permitir que tu corazón sane y se encienda con el fuego del deber y del amor hacia tus compañeras, así cuando veas que Serena y Darien son felices por ti entonces no sentirás nunca más lo mismo…hasta pronto y pelea Rei, pelea Sailor Mars

La reina desaparece y justo cuando Onryo está a punto de asesinarla nuevas fuerzas y sentimientos invaden a Rei

-Mi reina tiene razón, mi corazón tiene más sentimientos que el rencor y uno de ellos es el honor y la felicidad hacia otros, ahora quemare mi rencor con esto: ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

Una flecha de fuego es disparada hacia Onryo y aunque la lluvia cae la flecha no se apaga y golpea a la fantasma quien cae y empieza a quemarse para ir al otro mundo

-Noooo, Onryooooo! Tu rencor era grande y yo debía vivir y no tuuuuu!- dice la aparición mientras desaparece

-Si tenía Rencor pero al ver como este rencor te hacia fuerte tuve que desaparecerlo y sé que no volverás jamás, se convertirá en felicidad hacia otros que yo quiero y aprecio.

La lluvia empieza a disminuir y Rei mira al cielo y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su corazón de alegría solo piensa en una persona y dice unas palabras cargadas de amor.

-Gracias mi Reina, seguiré cumpliendo con mi deber por usted, mis compañeras y por Serena y Darien

Rei siente que su corazón ya no tiene el mínimo rastro de rencor y su ropa de sailor desaparece para ser la doncella del tempo de nuevo, en ese momento oye una voz que la hace volver a la realidad y le dibuja una sonrisa

-Reiii! Ya llegamos!

Serena viene corriendo y Darien está detrás de ella con Luna en sus brazos, al verlos Rei siente alegría y paz y los ve como la feliz pareja que son, sabe que si le puede ayudar a alguno de ellos no le importa que sean pareja o que Darien ya no sea su novio; Rei abraza a Serena quien se sorprenda por esta acción.

-Rei estas bien? Pasa algo?

-Serena tonta, que gusto me da verte mi princesa

-Rei que pasa, porque son esas heridas? Paso algo malo? Me preocupas;… Darien! Luna! algo le paso a Rei!

-Que te ocurrió Rei?- pregunta Darien

-No se preocupen no fue nada, ustedes solo preocúpense por estar juntos- lo dice la sailor roja con una sonrisa y felicidad en los ojos

-Venimos a ayudarte con tus labores del templo para pasar luego un rato todos- dijo Serena

-Se los agradezco pero sería mejor si primero tomamos una taza de Té y compartimos todos como amigos.

-Me parece buena idea Rei, que gusto que podamos compartir un buen momento - dijo Darien

-Iré a preparar el té mientras tanto pónganse cómodos y ya regreso

-A veces no entiendo a Rei pero me da gusto tenerla cerca no crees Darien?

Darien sonreía y se daba cuenta el cambio sincero que Rei había tenido pero no le iba a decir nada a su futura esposa, prefería guardar en secreto los sentimientos que Rei había renunciado. Rei se encontraba preparando él te cuando Luna entro y con su sabia voz le hizo una pregunta que ella Rei esperaba.

-Aun sientes algo al verlos juntos?

-Si, felicidad por ellos pues él tiene a una gran mujer y ella es feliz a su lado, eso para mí es más que suficiente

-Veo que tu corazón se ha calmado

-Así es Luna, mi corazón solo tiene felicidad para ellos y para todos los demás; puede que piense en Darien de nuevo pero al ver lo que ella puede ofrecerle sé que lo mejor es que sigan juntos pues sería muy malo si ella sufre por su partida y si me alegrara eso.

Al calor de una taza de té los amigos estuvieron reunidos, el sol salió y el día pasó tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que la luna, la cual representa Serena dio su cara acompañada de unas hermosas estrellas.

-Ya es tarde Serena, te llevare a tu casa junto con Luna

-Gracias Darien y gracias a ti también por este día y por tu compañía Rei

-Vuelvan cuando quieran, el templo es mi casa y la de ustedes

En el momento en que la pareja se iba a marchar Darien regreso por un momento y dejo a Serena con Luna.

-Espera un momento Serena olvide decirle algo a Rei

-De acuerdo acá te espero

Rei se extraña al ver a Darien regresar y no imagina lo que está a punto de oír por parte de el

-Rei gracias por entender mi felicidad al lado de Serena y por protegerla como una sailor, en mi corazón no solo tengo espacio para ella sino para todas ustedes por ayudarnos a ser la pareja que somos hoy en día.

-Darien mientras tú seas feliz con quien quieres yo también lo seré y mi corazón y mi mente solo les desearan lo mejor.

Darien se reencuentra de nuevo con Serena y los dos se van tomados de la mano con Luna a su lado , Rei los ve de lejos y no siente nada raro en su corazón pues sabe que ella juntos con las demás sailor ayudara a que sean una feliz pareja que traerá una hermosa niña y por eso su corazón siempre estará tranquilo y sin rencor.

FIN


End file.
